


I've Got My Eye On You

by aionimica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Breathplay, Doggy Style, F/M, Smut, ish, not really breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: Rey is getting ready for a girls night, but her preparations get derailed.





	I've Got My Eye On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsaur/gifts).



> for tumblr user lilithsaur who prompted: 
> 
> "Rey decided to wear a very short skirt for girls night out but Ben has other plans for her, sneaking up on her while she’s putting on make up. He knows he shouldn’t but he just can’t help it when she shows off her tanned legs and tight ass in that black mini skirt.
> 
> He lifts up her skirt and bents her over the vanity mirror.
> 
> Plus points for dirty talk, a bit of choking and Rey swearing to have her revenge someday."
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! as always, please comment and kudos and share!   
> you can find me on tumblr @aionimica <3

It was one of the few nights for the next three months that they were going to be able to get together as a group. Paige had it all planned out -- drinks in Buckhead, then dinner in Midtown followed by some Land of a Thousand Hills coffee and a movie back at Jess’s place. A night to be remembered.

Rey glances at her watch. Thirty minutes. She has thirty minutes to finish her hair, finish her makeup and get across town in midweek Atlanta traffic to meet Rose and Paige and Jess. Thirty minutes. 

She hears him enter before she sees him, his footsteps heavy on the floor. Ben always walked heavy - subtlety was an exercise for him, something that he practiced more in his daily routine than in the way he walks. He moves like he’s ready to pounce and Rey smiles as he opens their door. 

In a way, she picked out this outfit on purpose. It was comfortable, it was cool, she looked good in it. A slim, black mini skirt, a pale gold tank top and a long black knitted cardigan in case she got cold. Simple, easy, elegant, and exactly what she knew would turn her boyfriend’s veins on fire. 

Rey shook her hair -- for once not pulled back into buns -- and let the soft waves curl around her shoulders. Her hands dance around her as she contemplates what lip color to use. Nude or a peachy pink… Or what about a deep dark red. And then the footsteps stopped and Rey smiles.

“You’re teasing me,” Ben says, his voice curling into a growl at her ear. She fights off the chills that run down her arms and focuses on her lipstick. With a careful swipe of her hand, her lips stain a dark berry red. 

“You know that’s not my fault.” She glances at him in the mirror, a smirk forming on her lips. “You like whatever I wear.”

And perhaps it was her intention to wear this skirt, the one that she could wear in the dead of night and he’d find her by sheer determination to see her in it. He’d told her on more than one occasion that if she wore it and nothing else, he’d worship at her feet. She’d exercised that opportunity from time to time. And tonight?

She glances at him from the corner of her eye. He was wearing a tank top and sweats, his hair falling over his eyes and he gave a slight whine as he peeled his gaze from her ass. “And you look amazing in this,” he says and his hands grab her and pull her back, his thumb sneaking underneath her skirt to rub circles on her hip.

“It’s a girls night,” she chides playfully, “and I’m going to be late if you don’t let me finish.”

“If?” He stills and his playful grin turns hungry, his eyes wanting. 

Rey grins. She stands up just so, leaning forward to accentuate the curve of her ass in the skirt. He takes half a step forward and presses his hips in, allowing Rey to feel the length of him, hard and firm against her rear. “Is that a dare, Solo?” she asks, eyes not leaving him in the mirror.

In a way, Rey knew what she was asking for. Her body heated at the mental image of him grabbing her and taking her there against the bathroom sink. She pushes back against him, daring him to follow through.

“You tell me, Johnson,” he replies and Rey smiles.

The next moments happen in a blur. His hands move fast, one still on her hip while the other pulls up her skirt and pulls down her thong. Rey leans back into him as he enters, a breathy sigh leaving her as he pulls her back and uses a free hand to press her back down, bending her across the sink.

“You were baiting me,” he says as he pulls her tight against him, his length stretching her wide and filling her up. 

“Maybe.” He takes her breath away with that, keeping it in his control as he takes his time, pulling in and out in long, slow strokes like he knows she likes. Taking and giving, she tightens around him and he gasps and she says, “Look.” 

He pauses at her words, even in control still hanging on her every word. In the mirror, she sees him still -- she sees the outline of his torso, the hard line of his hips as he stands behind her and the soft, curve of her ass he palms it with one hand. His eyes meet hers, his mouth pressed together in bliss, while she looks at him with a lustful gaze and she forms the word on her red stained lips,  _ more _ .

He doesn’t disappoint. The first thrust pushes her against the sink before his hands pull her back, his knuckles covering her hips, keeping her from bumping against it. 

“Oh you’re so tight,” he murmurs. Rey gasps as he picks up the pace, using his hand on her hip to hold her close and the other to stretch her out. She doesn’t look away from the mirror, where she can see him, where she can watch him as he watches her and heat coils in her belly, her breath catching as he whispers in her ear and goads her on.

“You like the look of us like this?” His hand moves from her back to her throat, stroking along her neck and holding her head up where she can watch better. His thrusts come deeper and faster, pushing against her. In the mirror, she sees the flush that stars in her cheeks and darkens on her chest, her breasts that move n time with them; her dark red lips that are parted just so and curling with her moans. 

“Yes,” she gasps and almost keens as one of his hands reach around and find her core and the heat in her goes from a fire to an inferno. She falls against the sink, her breath caught in her throat as he holds her up. 

“Good.”  

He slows at that, just enough to work her into a frenzy with his hand, sending her wailing as her mind whites at the pressure at her clit and the fullness of him. She catches herself on the sink, holding herself up as he pauses. A kiss lands at the small of her back.

“Come on baby,” she teases, still panting. A growl reaches her ears and he starts up again, faster and faster, deeper and Rey moans as pulls her back, flush against his hips, the air filled with the sound of skin slapped against skin until he falls forward, a strangled gasp leaving him, his hands gripping her tight. 

They stay there like that for a moment before he pulls out. He leans against her, kissing the line of bare skin he can find. “You’re amazing,” he says as he catches his breath. 

Rey swallows and smiles and stands and looks in the mirror. Her cheeks are flushed, his are a brilliant red that trails down his chest. A fierce word coils in her chest as she sees them together:  _ mine _ . 

A trail of cum falls down her leg and Rey sighs. So much for her thirty minutes. But then a kiss is pressed to her temple and ben steps out for a moment before coming back and falling on his knees.  

“I’m going to get you for this,” she says as he takes a towel and cleans her up, his lips kissing a trail up her thighs. Ben looks up at her from his knees and she runs a hand through his hair, clearing it from his soft brown eyes. 

He presses another kiss to her thigh and says, almost eagerly, “I know.” 

 


End file.
